


Fading to black

by TheLivingUndead



Series: Where do we go now [1]
Category: Batwomen - Fandom, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jessikane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLivingUndead/pseuds/TheLivingUndead
Summary: 𝐈’𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐝𝐢𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈’𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐫 𝐈 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟. 𝐓𝐨 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐭𝐨𝐱𝐢𝐜 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐩 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠.A story of tortured love between Jessica Jones and Kate Kane. The first of many.
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Kate Kane, Jessica Jones/ Kate Kane, Jessica Jones/ Trish walker
Series: Where do we go now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548130
Kudos: 7





	Fading to black

The torrential down pour of bullets in the form of rain couldn’t keep Kate from the illustrious short tempered Jessica Jones. The women that had quite literally picked her heart off the ground and held it within the palm of her hand. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. Oh no, what had started as casual sex between the two soon evolved into something much bigger. Something Kate couldn’t seem to shake. Like there was this magnetic pull for her to be around the sleuth. What was supposed to be a few exchanges turned into trips to Hell’s Kitchen as often as possible. 

Boots roughly hitting the ground jacket being pulled tighter around her frame as she turned the corner. They had plans though they always had plans then liquor got in the way. Jessica was always such a sucker for her booze so it was no surprise when Kane entered the domain of Alias Investigations that it was empty. Tossing her drenched jacket to the side. She w a i t e d. For hours she waited nothing. That was until 3a.m. That the sleuth was walking through the door. Whisky drenching from her breathe from the moment she walked past the threshold. 

“What the fuck Jones you told me to meet you hours ago?”

Kate lashed out venom seething with each and every word she spoke. Standing up quickly to aid the stumbling private investigator.

“Jesus Christ how much have you had to drink tonight?”

“Yeah, and? You could’ve just fucking left? No need to wait for me I don’t need a goddamn babysitter Kane. That’s not apart of the arrangement now is it?” 

Her words were harsh and hit Kate deep in a way she didn’t think was even possible. Inhaling and exhaling before Jessica palms came into contact with her chest. Shoving her with half of her strength into the nearest wall. Her spine crashing against the wall behind her before the drunken sleuth lips were ghosting over hers. 

“But you stayed and your here now right? So lets have some fun.”

The words came out in a low and raspy whisper. Which called deep with the bat though she refused to answer to give her that satisfaction.

“Jesus Jones, stop just stop I care too much to let you continue to do this.” 

True, they both had their vices though Kate couldn’t quieten the thoughts of wanting something more with her something r e a l. Though her strength was no match for the women’s pallid palms pushed against her chest. Shoving her as hard as she could. 

“Cut the shit Kane, we both know your wasting your fucking time and breathe.”

“No, no I’m not.”

“You are worthless, don’t you get it? Your just an easy Fuck. Something for me to come home to. All I have to do is send a single text and your hear at my beck and call. Pathetic you’re so fucking pathetic.” 

Kate hears those words loud and clear. Echoing within her Brian. Thoughts on repeat as that phrase is repeated. ‘You are worthless, don’t you get it? Your just an easy Fuck. Something for me to come home to. All I have to do is send a single text and your hear at my beck and call. Pathetic you’re so fucking pathetic.’ Nails digging into the inside of her palm. Anger coursing radically through her veins. 

“You— you don’t can’t mean that.” 

The words are almost fully mouthed. Barely audible though just enough for her to hear. Tears tempting to fall along her cheeks. A deep breathe being taken to try and rid herself of the overwhelming heartache that had been inevitable since the beginning. Jessica closed the distance between the two once more so close all she could feel was hot breathe against her face. The stench of whisky painted across her breathe which made Kate’s nostrils burn. 

“I’ve never meant anything more. Get your shit and get the fuck out before I toss you out.” 

There’s a brief moment where Kate’s mouth opens in an attempt to protest. This wasn’t the first altercation they had like this not by any means. Kate was Jessica’s proverbial verbal punching bag. Though no words were said. Fingers slipping out of her palm to roughly make contact with the women’s shoulder grabbing her jacket. She couldn’t dare give her the satisfaction of letting her know how much it affected her no, she never had. Making quick work of walking out the door slamming the door behind her as she made her way to the lower level of the building. Slipping her jacket over her frame pulling her hood over her head. Digits shaking heart crumbling as she made her way to the streets finding her way to her bike. 

Quickly she mounted her bike despite the horrid weather crashing all over her. Starting her bike slipping her helmet off. She couldn’t be in this city for another moment. Her heart was aching, yearning, for something that was so completely out of reach for her. Driving through the city was easy pulling her thoughts off of the previous altercation wasn’t. Hot tears streaming down her features underneath her black matte helmet. Blurring her vision enough for her not to notice the red light. 

𝐂𝐑𝐀𝐒𝐇

Blackness, thats all the she saw in that moment. Her body being tossed from her bike effortlessly. Tears slowly stopping. As the world began to fade away to black. Until she was found in the utter nothingness of her own tortured unconsciousness. 

━━━━━━━━━━The next morning━━━━━━━━━━

Jessica found herself slumped over on her couch. Numerous notifications on her phone seeing as she drank herself into oblivion forgetting the existence of her own phone. Digits slipping up to rub at her eyes as she scrolls through the notifications.

Kate Kane- Where the fuck are you? I’m here 12:04 a.m.

Kate Kane- Seriously Jess I’m getting worried 1:28 a.m. 

Kate Kane- I fucking hate it when you do this at least let me know your fucking alive. 2:48 a.m. 

Kate Kane- You’re right we’ll never work. I’m just as pathetic as you think. I’m done. Delete my number I’m not coming back.   
3:15a.m

Trish Walker- Wake up Jess and call me its serious.   
8:30 a.m. 

Trish Walker- It’s Kate something happened you need to get to the hospital hours ago.  
8:40 a.m. 

Jessica’s heart sunk. Not caring about anything else. Grabbing her jacket she made quick work of getting out of her apartment building calling Trish on the way. Pushing all her emotions down until she knew what exactly was going on. 

“I’m not in the mood for bullshit, what’s going on.” 

“You need to get to the hospital now. Kate got into an accident and she’s on life support. They don’t know if she’ll make it and Jess...”

“What Trish what else could you possibly have to fucking tell me.” 

Her tone was harsh a flood of guilt and regret flowing over her petite frame and per usual she was taking it out on Trish.

“She was— she was asking for you before she fell into her coma.” 

“Great, is that fucking all are you done now?” 

Before she even had a chance to respond Jessica had ended the call. Finally getting to the hospital shoving her way past every nurse and doctor until she arrived in the ICU. Gaze falling upon a brutally bruised and injured Kate. Emotions flooding over the sleuth frame as with a single step she was at her side. Hands shaking as they took hers into her own. Thumb gently running over the women’s hands. Gaze falling upon her frame not able to bring her self to look into her eyes. 

“Well, you dumbshit what the fuck did you do?” 

There was a sigh, slowly her gaze shifted meeting the women’s face for the briefest of moments as the reality set in. She might not make it. This might be the last time she sees, or speaks to the women she’s pushed away time and time again in hopes of protecting her in her own tormented way. Bringing Kate’s hand up to her lips she presses a gentle quick kiss to them. Tears streaming down the sleuths face.

“Fuck you Kate, you cant fucking die do you hear me? I need you to come back.”

Her tone was shaky as every part of her ached to be wherever she was. To bring her back to protect her like she should have. Guilt and regret pouring out of every syllable she spoke. 

“I need you to come back—because I need to tell you.”

Just as she was speaking the monitors started beeping like crazy. Nurses and doctors alike storming in around her. A flatline being shown clear as day. As in a daze Jessica took a few steps back. Watching the women she loved slowly go. 

“𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪.” 

She whispers out as the doctors work. Before she’s ushered out of the room. Her spine crashing against the outside of the door as its closed. Falling to her knees hands covering her face. The tears the never ending tears streaming down her face.


End file.
